


Robin

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 4th edition (Autumn 2016) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Pre-Series, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: Sam had always been the smartest of the family. But there was more in him than cleverness. That’s what Dean raised his glass for that night. His brother was a better person than he could ever hope to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the third day of the fourth Wincest Love Week. I chose the prompt: “Weechesters trick or treating/picking costumes”.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Dean put back down the newspaper on the counter and gestured Ellen for another shot. She threw him a disapproving look. He didn’t care. He was here to celebrate Sammy’s victory, in some way. And Sam would never know, he probably didn’t even think of him tonight. But he didn’t care either. 

Sam had always been the smartest of the family. At first, Dean had thought he had played some part in it, that he had raised him right, but it was most likely untrue. Sam was better than anyone else from the start. The kid was mature beyond his age – already knew his multiplication tables at seven freaking years old – and he was hard-working, so of course, he was going succeed, especially if Dean wasn’t there to hold him back.

But there was more in him than cleverness. That’s what Dean raised his glass for that night. His brother was a better person than he could ever hope to be.

 

**

 

He couldn’t have been more than six. They were standing in front of the boys’ costumes in a renting store in Boston suburbs, the day before Halloween. Dean had already chosen his Batman ensemble, but Sam was staring at the display units. 

“Don’t you wanna be Robin?” Dean finally asked, already handing him the costume.

His little brother shook his head firmly. “Not that Robin.” He took an outfit from the hanging trail. “This Robin.”

“Robin Hood kinda sucks, dude. He doesn’t even have superpowers! You can be Spider Man, even if he’s gross. Just like you.”

Sam kept looking at him with puppy dog eyes. “Please Dee?”

Dean sighed. He could never resist his brother. “Alright, let’s find your size.”

Sam grinned. “You can be Maid Marian!”

“Yeah let’s never do that, okay?” Dean laughed. 

 

**

 

Of course Dean hadn’t known back then that it was more than just a child’s whim. He hadn’t yet seen Sam give everything he owned to homeless kids, or find an animal shelter every place they went to to work there for free.

He gulped down his fourth shot. Now he knew. Sam never was, would never be, his side-kick. He would always be his own Robin Hood. 

He left the bar with a last proud glance to the front-page of the newspaper and a touch on the picture of his 25-year-old little brother, just under the main title. 

**YOUNG UP-AND-COMING LAWYER WINS TRIAL AGAINST MULTINATIONAL**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
